Just Because
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: SongFic; Jack now 23, finally expresses to Riddick how she Truly feels over dinner. One Chapter,PG-13 for lang


**Authors Note::** _This is my first song fic, the song is by Nikka Costa called Just Because.. Hence the title. Please enjoy!!_

Jack sat quietly at the table, her fork picking at her full plate of food. Her mind was racing through thoughts that still fought to come out. She didn't know how she was going to tell him.. All the things she never knew could be spoken let alone heard. Letting out a deep aggravated sigh she dropped her fork and put her head in her hands.  
  
"How the hell am I going to do this?" She questioned herself softly, when a deep voice filled with curiosity caught her by surprise. "Depends on what you plan on doing."  
  
_I take you in and I hold my breath  
Try to save the time that's passing by  
And if you came to say goodbye  
A thousand summers would never dry  
Every tear that touched my face_  
  
Sweet air forced its way from her clenched lungs as she found herself breathless. Leaning over the table, his large hands lying flat against the smooth surface while a smirk slipped across his face, "What's the matter kid? You look like you just saw a ghost." Relentless sarcasm dripped from every word that escaped his lips.  
  
Getting a hold of herself quickly, she stood with a look on her face of boredom and disinterest. Something she learned off of the Big Bad himself as he had so lovingly expressed that same face to her more times then she'd like to remember.  
  
The depth and tone of her voice slapped him across the face with untamed disappointment. "Well look who decided to grace me with his presence. Thought you split for a second there, seeing as you were supposed to be home.. Oh.. About three hours ago!"  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too honey." He purred while sauntering over to her, "Since when did I have a curfew?" Riddick watched in amusement as her hardened exterior was slowly fading away causing a smile to slither across his full lips.  
  
"That's not what I meant Riddick." She growled through clenched teeth trying to keep her voice firm, "You were supposed to have dinner with me. Or was it so unimportant it completely slipped your psycho-fucked brain?"  
  
"You know Jack, of all the shit you've spat in my face I never thought you'd actually say something that fucked up." Riddick looked visibly hurt, as if her words had gotten to him. "I don't _Have_ to come home to you, I don't _Have_ to be standing here talking to you. Now you gunna keep this shit up or can we sit down and eat?"  
  
_'God damn him! It's always so fucking easy isn't it? Whenever it's convenient he turns everything around.'_  
  
She sighed and backed down. This was Riddick, not some asshole with cruel intentions. Moving to her side he pulled out the chair for her, a charming smile planted firmly on his intense features. "My Lady."  
  
"Why thank you." Jack chuckled and sat down. She watched his movements with deep interest as he slipped over to his chair, all the while humming to himself. "Light's Dim to 20." She commanded with a smile.  
  
Riddick canted his head at her as he sat comfortably in his seat, "You read my mind." Carefully he slipped his goggles off and set them on the table. "So what's for dinner?"  
  
"Your favorite." Jack murmured while leaning over the table to light two candles with her small lighter. She had to hold back the urge to lean further... Just a couple more inches and she could kiss him.. Shaking her thoughts away she sat back down.  
  
_And they don't laugh the way you do  
And they don't smile the way you do  
And their eyes don't shine the way yours do  
_  
  
"Oh Jack, you really put a lot of work into this." Riddick announced thoughtfully, his luminescent gaze burning a memory of understanding into her mind. _'Aw damn she really did work her ass off for me.. I wish there was something I could do for her..'_ He thought in silent contemplation all the while gazing into her eyes.

* * *

**About an Hour Later**Riddick let out a roar of laughter after Jack did her best Imam impression. "You're too much Kid." He managed between laughs while she took another shot of brandy. "I'm not a Kid Riddick, I'm a woman." She corrected with a shit-eating grin dancing on her lips that only made him laugh harder.  
  
"Alright Woman." He teased while pouring himself another shot, "Since when did you not like being called Kid?"  
  
Jack let out a soft chuckle and shook her head, "When I turned 21, hell don't you remember? That was the first time I got smashed."  
  
The sting of the brandy caught at the back of his throat as he let out a whoosh of air, "How can I forget? First time I ever saw you dance with a lamp shade on your head."  
  
"Riddick!" Jack yelped slapping him playfully on the arm, "Like I was the only drunk person there! You had my bra on your head!" Without warning they broke out into laughter at the hilarious memory.  
  
After a good 5 minutes of heaving they calmed themselves down enough to breathe. _'Jack.. Babe, I think it would be a good time to say something..'_ Her mind whirled as her expression went from pure amusement to deep thought. "Umm Riddick?" She struggled in a voice that was barely audible.  
  
_I love  
I love  
I love you just because_  
  
Riddick brought his piercing metallic gaze to hers and saw the sudden change in her delicate features. "Yea baby?" His voice was softer then usual as he leaned close to her, his face bleeding with concern. She nearly choked when she heard his deep growl of a voice utter the phrase "_Baby_".  
  
_Without the words to fall back on  
I'm afraid it's hopeless to describe  
And if I tried, I'd probably steer you wrong  
Cause a thousand phrases would never say  
How I feel today_  
  
"I have to tell you something.. Otherwise I'll never be able to look you in the face without wanting tear my eyes out." She began as the words suddenly flowed like a river of unleashed emotions.  
  
" I.. I can't think of anyone else when I'm by myself.. I find myself smiling when I think of you.. Your laugh is just amazing for one thing, and do you have any idea what your smile does to me? I can't tell you how many times you pulled me out of a dark place when you've smiled at me."  
  
Riddick listened attentively, his eyes focused on her as she let everything out in the open. It was if he needed to hear it, like a melody that plagued his thoughts and yet he never knew the words to it.  
  
"And your eyes.." She trailed off leaning toward him, her lips now inches away from his, "They're so beautiful, so enchanting.. Every time I look into them I'm lost.. I feel safe when I see them shinning in the dark, I know I'm not alone."  
  
_And they don't laugh the way you do  
And they don't smile the way you do  
And their eyes don't shine the way yours do_  
  
Catching her breath, Jack stopped speaking completely. All logical thought and emotion slipped away when all she could think of was to kiss him. _'Don't stop now, just kiss him.'_  
  
Taking one last look into his ever watchful gaze of liquid silver she closed her eyes and embraced his lips in a tender kiss. Overwhelming relief and desire ripped through her body like a bolt of lightening igniting every fiber of her being.  
  
Riddick felt his heart leap harshly as her soft lips pressed gently against his. The world suddenly collapsed and gave way, leaving only Jack and Riddick in the darkness. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms about her smaller frame, deepening the kiss ever so slightly.  
  
Nothing mattered at that point, not the fading light of the barely visible candles, not the half empty bottle of brandy. Just a kiss being shared between two people who had sheltered their feelings from each other for too long.  
  
Using every last drop of sanity she had left she broke contact with his mouth. Even thou all she could think of was to drown in the intoxicating warmth of his full luscious lips pressed firmly against hers. Biting her bottom lip she forced her eyes open, only to met by his own desire filled gaze.  
  
"I love you.." She purred in the sweetest voice that made every ounce of his blood boil. "You don't have to say anything.. I just wanted you to know that.." Jack was suddenly cut off by a finger placed on her lips hushing her.  
  
"Don't.." He replied in a husky voice while his hand found its way to her chin, "It's ok kid, I'm not gunna run off." With that simple answer he leaned in and left a soft kiss on her trembling mouth.  
  
"I love you too." He purred between kisses taking her breath away.  
  
_I love  
I love  
I love you just because_  
  
**-The End-**


End file.
